Happy Pandemonium
by lullabystander
Summary: The future is scary, so they don't talk about it too often, choosing, instead, to focus on the happy pandemonium of now. 50 Sentences about Kelly/Annabelle. St Trinian's. Femslash.


**TITLE:** Happy Pandemonium  
**FANDOM: **St Trinian's (2007)  
**PAIRING: **Kelly Jones/Annabelle Fritton  
**SUMMARY: **50 Sentences about Kelly/Annabelle.  
**RATING: **R  
**DISCLAIMER: **It all belongs to Ealing Studio's/Fragile Films, not I.  
**WORD COUNT: **2,896  
**WARNINGS: **Femslash. Run on sentences and general abuse of punctuation, ahead.  
**A/N: **Written for **1fandom**, where the idea is to claim a fandom and write fifty sentences about whatever character/pairing etc you like _from_ said claimed fandom.

**A/N 2: **This whole thing ran away with me a bit, and was written with the mindset that Annabelle is in the school year beneath Kelly's. I wasn't entirely sure about the canon, on that.

The sentences are posted in chronological order and should hopefully follow a loose storyline of sorts.

* * *

020; new

Kelly only feels a _little_ bad for making Annabelle streak through the school – it is tradition, after all, to torment the newbies and test their resilience (she, herself, had endured the same cruel torture upon her own arrival at St Trinian's, years earlier) – but she goes to her anyway, easy smile in place ("No hard feelings, eh?" she says smoothly) and offers her an olive branch in the form of a fluffy, white towel.

006; give

Taylor doesn't think Fritton's niece will last a week at St Trinian's, but Kelly disagrees; there's something there, she's sure of it, lurking beneath that mousey exterior – some kind of fighting spirit (Annabelle _is_ a Fritton, after all) – all they have to do is give the girl a chance for it to come out.

046; scorch

It's Kelly who grabs Annabelle's arm and pulls her back just in time, narrowly preventing her from walking into a sudden burst of flame – she'd _told_ those first years to be careful with that blow torch indoors, damn it! – and Annabelle stares at her, shocked, stammering a bemused and shaken thank you.

028; nail

Kelly reaches out, trailing a fingernail down the length of Annabelle's tie; "We play by our own set of rules here," she murmurs, "you'll get used to it, soon enough."

038; sell

She doesn't grass them up out of spite – she's really not that sort of person – it's just that, well, she just doesn't agree that stealing and fencing Vermeer's masterpiece is a particularly wise course of action – because it isn't – but when Kelly's frosty glare falls upon her, full of bitter accusation, Annabelle vows to come up with another plan – a _better_ one – because she doesn't want to be in Kelly's bad books for long.

015; tall

Kelly's not convinced that Flash Harry will go for Annabelle's idea – asking him to pose as a gay art dealer seems like a tall order, even by Flash's standards – but the other girl is so optimistic, so sure of success, that Kelly can't quite deny her the opportunity to ask him, despite her doubts that he'll agree.

003; layer

Annabelle's make over doesn't _change_ her, it simply brings out the sexy sassy St Trinian's confidence that Kelly had known was there all along, and then some.

014; name

Kelly knows Annabelle could fit in with all of the cliques if she wanted to (Posh, Geek, Chav, Emo – it all looks surprisingly good on her, each guise bringing out something a little different) but, like Kelly herself, she is more comfortable as an individual, existing beyond the boundaries of labelled social circles, which probably explains why they both get along so well.

048; study

They're going over the plans for the hundredth time, saturating their minds with the details, when Annabelle turns to Kelly, eyes dark with doubt, and asks, "Do you honestly think we can get away with this?"

023; compliment

"You've come a long way from being the Daddy's girl you were when you arrived here," says Kelly, eyeing Annabelle appraisingly, and although the compliment is a shamelessly backhanded one, Annabelle blushes deeply and accepts it, all the same.

001; raise

Throwing an arm around Annabelle's shoulders, Kelly raises her shot glass high in the air – "A toast," she declares, "to St Trinian's!" – and Annabelle laughs, leaning into Kelly's embrace, knocking back her own shot without pause.

026; dance

When she dances, Kelly is a completely different person – Annabelle watches her, sometimes, amazed at the transformation; she becomes the soul of the party, exchanging graceful poise for boundless energy, effortlessly infecting everyone around her with a sudden, brilliant zest for life.

039; next

They're lounging in the reception area, surrounded by the cluttered aftermath of last night's festivities and two dozen dozing students when Annabelle is hit by the sudden urge to ask Kelly _"what's next, then?"_, almost eager for another wild St Trinian's adventure to begin.

029; remove

Annabelle's father, unsurprisingly, doesn't react well to being conned – he threatens to pull her out of St Trinian's and throw her back into the hellish halls of Cheltenham, but Kelly and the other girls (plus the entire school faculty) rally around Annabelle and assure her they won't allow this to happen; they're good to their word, of course (_too_ good, possibly) because when Carnaby arrives to take Annabelle away, he (and his precious car) are bombarded by the very best of St Trinian's warfare – mud pies, rotten eggs, paint bombs, Molotov's – until he drives away, defeated, leaving the madness (and an intensely relieved Annabelle) behind.

012; tough

She's never been one for talking about feelings or wearing her heart on her sleeve, but the more time she spends with Annabelle, the more Kelly finds herself letting her guard down – _opening up_, even – and no one is more surprised at this than Kelly herself.

009; listen

"Listen to me, Bev," begins Taylor, perching on the edge on Beverly's desk; "Kelly might come across all mysterious and cool and that, but it's all bollocks, innit? She's still human, at the end of the day, needs and all, and I'm tellin' ya, Kel' is _well_ into Fritton's niece, if ya get what I'm sayin'."

041; pet

It's hard, at the best of times, to take anything that comes out of Taylor's mouth particularly seriously – she's not exactly renowned for her inspirational wisdom, after all – so when she pulls Annabelle aside and tells her, _"You ain't head girl's pet for no reason, you know"_, Annabelle doesn't think anything of it until she notices Kelly watching her, closely, with heavy-lidded eyes.

032; noise

The Chav's are shouting up a storm and the first years are in the middle of a pillow war to end all pillow wars, but Annabelle's gaze flits between Kelly's dark, dark eyes and her rouge painted lips (feels herself flush as they curve into a knowing smirk) and she wonders if anyone would notice if she were to lean in right now, in the midst of all this chaos, and kiss her as though they were the only ones in the room.

002; yes

"I take it you're alright with this, then," Kelly says, eyebrow quirking in amusement, and Annabelle grabs her, crushing their lips together in a fervent kiss.

042; shadow

There is nothing particularly romantic about their first sexual encounter – no bed, no candles, no soft words and gentle music – if anything, it's _rushed_; rushed and chaotic, a torrid post-midnight burst of desperate fumbling and heavy breathing in the shadows of a darkened hallway , and though it's no fantasy first-time scenario come true (for Annabelle, at least, because, yes, she _is_ a sappy romantic at heart), it's still (oddly) perfect, and it's still (totally) memorable – and that's all she'd really hoped for, anyway.

007; great

Taylor isn't shocked when she spies Kelly and Annabelle getting hot and heavy on the roof one night; in fact, she feels impossibly _smug_, because, not only have her suspicions been very much confirmed, but, with Kelly off the market, it clears a path to Flash and as far as Taylor's concerned, it's about bloody time.

031; stop

The buzz of conversation is audible two floors down – excited, gossiping voices spilling out of the common room and through curiously empty corridors – but when they enter the room it suddenly stops, all eyes fixed on them, prompting Kelly to glance sideways at Annabelle and ask, "Is it just me, or are your ears burning too?"

004; sign

"I'm not all that surprised, to be honest," Chelsea claims, giving her hair a dramatic flick, "their star signs are _extremely_ compatible, don't you know?"

045; certain

Kelly knows on instinct alone that someone has followed them, is watching them, is probably using the hockey-cam and streaming footage of them right now online, but she really doesn't care; she kisses Annabelle firmly, holding her close, making a _point_ of it, she thinks, and, sure enough, the first years start giggling and give themselves away.

008; compare

Annabelle thinks that, at Cheltenham, her relationship (if she can call it that – _can she call it that_?) with Kelly would have been regarded as scandalous and disgraceful and everything in between, but here, at St Trinian's, it's literally _celebrated_, honoured with a party that lasts a full weekend and, despite the week long hangover that follows (courtesy of the first years' new and improved brand of vodka), Annabelle is in no doubt of where she'd rather be.

017; high

Everyone at St Trinian's respects Kelly – staff and students alike – not only because she's head girl (she'd won their hearts long before she'd earned that title) but because she knows, inherently, what's best for them and, more importantly, what's best for the school; it's this adulation, Annabelle is sure, that drives the twins to ambush her in the art room one lunch time, tie her to a chair and interrogate her about her intentions towards Kelly, warning her that if she messes the head girl around, it's _them_ she'll have to deal with – "and _that_," growls Tania, "is a fate worse than death."

047; bore

"Come on, Fritton," Kelly purrs, plucking the battered copy of _Jane Eyre_ out of Annabelle's hands and tossing it carelessly to the ground; "don't be such a _bore_."

025; red

Sometimes she thinks the red lipstick Kelly wears is too much, too harsh, too bright, too crude, but seeing it now, smudged and smeared across Kelly's mouth, smudged and smeared because of _her_, Annabelle thinks it's utterly debaucherous and sexy as hell.

036; water

They're kissing on the first floor landing when a sudden deluge of icy water hits them (well, mostly Annabelle, really) from above, followed by a collective roar of laughter and Taylor's unmistakeable voice yelling "_Get a room_!"

035; touch

Annabelle traces the tattoo on Kelly's arm with gentle fingertips and Kelly shivers, her body tingling all over.

005; try

She's cool, composed and self-sufficient, has never given a damn about relationships, has never cared to try, but this thing with Annabelle (whatever it is) has crept up on her, taken her hostage, and makes her think it's about time she did.

040; please

Kelly's fingers slip beneath the hem of Annabelle's skirt, sliding up and between her thighs, brushing soft hot skin and thin damp cotton and Annabelle clutches her tightly, desperately, breathing into her mouth a single and tremulous "_please._"

010; choice

The future is scary, so they don't talk about it too often, choosing, instead, to focus on the happy pandemonium of now.

034; open

The twins know better than to antagonise Kelly – _everyone knows better than to antagonise Kelly_– but seeing the hardened edges of their beloved leader soften because _she's in lurve_ makes it too easy, leaves her wide open to attack, and they can't quite resist spray painting bright pink declarations of "_Kelly (love-heart)'s Annabelle_" on every available wall and canvas within their reach.

016; price

Kelly's power over Flash used to be amusing to Annabelle, and really sort of sad, but now things have, well, _changed_ somewhat, she can't help feeling worried (and yeah, okay, maybe a little bit jealous) whenever Kelly sashays towards him, batting her eyelashes to get what she wants, even if it _is_ just business.

049; minute

_Five minutes_, Kelly had said when she'd dragged Annabelle into the empty classroom, _just five minutes_, but five minutes quickly turns into ten, and ten into twenty, at which point Annabelle stops looking at the clock, giving Kelly her full attention, deciding that double geography will just have to wait.

019; own

Annabelle's insecurities about Flash aren't lost on Kelly – she can read that girl like a book, at times – so, one day, after witnessing Annabelle watching her interactions with Flash particularly closely (noting the way she's chewing her bottom lip particularly worriedly), she approaches the girl and kisses her, hard, in front of Flash, in front of everybody, assuring Annabelle that she is hers, and _only_ hers.

022; under

Flash knows now, more than ever, that he has absolutely _no_ chance with Kelly Jones, but he still worships her from afar (still stumbles and stammers in her presence like a prat, still gives into her every whim and request) – he has no choice in the matter, really, because he's under her flippin' spell (and, by the looks of things, that girlfriend of hers is, too).

037; save

Annabelle isn't scared of Verity Thwaites anymore, not after their last meeting at the National Gallery, but when Cheltenham Ladies College come back (reluctantly) to compete against St Trinian's in another inter-school hockey match, she's quietly pleased when Kelly hovers nearby protectively, staring Verity down and brandishing her hockey stick as a makeshift weapon.

013; risk

They're in Miss Fritton's office stood side by side, suggestively dishevelled and trying not to giggle as the headmistress addresses them: "The great Oscar Wilde once said '_The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it_' and whilst I tend to agree with him wholeheartedly, girls, I don't think the school stationary cupboard is a wholly appropriate place for you to be _yielding_ – at least, not during schooling hours, if you please."

044; content

They're lying side by side on the hockey field, watching plump white clouds drift aimlessly across a bright blue sky, and Kelly wonders _when_, exactly, she became the sort of person to find contentment in still, decidedly ordinary moments such as this.

027; reflect

Sometimes, Annabelle thinks back to the first time they met, remembering Kelly's intimidating nonchalance and her own awkward nervousness, and she can't help but be amazed at how very thoroughly their relationship has changed in the six months that have since passed.

011; pale

Andrea watches Kelly and Annabelle walking together across the school gardens and heaves a wistful sigh; "I loved somebody once," she says, to no one in particular really, but Taylor snorts and scoffs and snippily remarks, "Yeah, and I'm sure Count Dracula adored you, too."

021; keep

There are a fair few relationships at St Trinian's that Kelly is going to try her damndest to keep when she leaves, but, at the end of the day, there's only one that _really_ matters to her, only one she _needs_ to keep, and if Annabelle feels the same way (and Kelly is pretty sure she does), well then, that just makes things a hell of a lot easier, doesn't it?

024; summer

The last day of the summer term is a twenty four hour rave, one last hurrah before everyone heads home for the holidays, but Annabelle struggles to get into the spirit of things; sure, she'll be coming back in September, but Kelly will not – and the knowledge of this hangs over her, darkening the day.

030; hands

"You won't miss me as much as you think you will, sweetheart," Kelly says and she smiles fondly, sliding her hand into Annabelle's, knowing her words have fallen on deaf ears.

043; always

Kelly wraps Annabelle in a tight embrace, pressing her face against thick wavy curls, "You know I'm always just a phone call away, yeah?" she says, painfully aware of Annabelle's taxi waiting at the end of the driveway, "you're not getting rid of me that easy."

050; limit

It's only the first day of the new term – the first day of a long final year ahead – but Annabelle is already at the end of her tether, both saddened and frustrated by Kelly's glaring absence.

033; job

It comes as a surprise to Annabelle when, at the beginning of the school year, she's chosen to be head girl – it seems almost ridiculous, in fact, that this responsibility falls upon _her_ of all people, as if Aunt Camilla is somehow trying to subliminally ease the void in Annabelle's life by giving her a title that once belonged to the person she is so desperately missing, but the principal assures her this isn't the case: "You credit me with too much intelligence, my girl," she says, smiling kindly, and then, "the fact is you're the most suitable girl for the job – I suppose one could say you've learned from the best."

018; hello

Annabelle is out in the gardens, staring absently at the charred remains of the St Trinian's tool shed, wondering if the twins will ever get around to organising the construction of another, when she feels a pair of soft, cool hands slide over her eyes, followed by the sound of a familiar voice murmuring, "Guess who?"

END


End file.
